080415VyllenRubi
07:25 -- spiritedScion SS began trolling automatedContraption AC at 19:25 -- 07:26 SS: Rubi you recive a text from Vyllen! "yo where you at grill" 07:27 AC: "Yo bring your robooty to the kitchen I need help making pudding" 07:27 SS: After some time... 07:27 SS: "Sup." 07:28 SS: "Well, I said sup as a greeting but I... Also mean it in the 'so what's been going on?!' way as well." 07:28 AC: Rubi is wisking water. she has no idea how to do this "Umm..." 07:28 AC: "Well 07:28 AC: " 07:28 AC: "Tiny is gone" Rubi makes a big sadface 07:29 SS: Vyllen 'frowns' "Aw. What happened?" 07:32 AC: Rubi wisks a bit more before taking a deep breath "well... Went to miloko's land and when we got there i was finally about to put tiny into commission and he was running far beyond expectations but then we got to the volcano and Milly Acenia and merrow fell into it and miloko was super sad and then suicidal and then..." 07:32 SS: "DIdn't you guys come back for a minute after that?" 07:36 AC: Rubi takes another breath "acenia and merrow came back as half naked whatevers and we found her real denizen who punched miloko so hard that she can only speak in some weird tongue that vaguely sounds like trolltec but then we had an arena fight then a bunch of skeletons were popping out of water so we went to their leader and i had to leave tiny at the bottom of the steps cause he was too big and 07:36 AC: then we visited another lady who looked like a denizen but was apparently not a denizen and then the place went silent and her fake denizen fought us and pushed us with a massive tidal wave and we saw these two things and now were here and i lost tiny in the flood" 07:37 AC: "...sorry" 07:37 SS: "Well. Huh. Is everyone alright? Hahah. Not like I can fuckin' do anything. I'm not a healer." 07:38 AC: "...yeah except milly took it a little hard. I haven't... had the gumption to talk to her" 07:38 AC: "she looks too sad right now" 07:41 SS: "Yeah I'd imagine..." 07:41 SS: "How the hell do we make pudding?" 07:41 AC: Rubi hands him a box "Like this" 07:43 SS: "So... we need like, eggs, and milk, and cream and... Hey how has like most of the stuff on base not gone bad?" 07:43 SS: "Like 07:43 SS: " 07:43 SS: "Is it preserved with majyyks or some shit?" 07:43 AC: Rubi blinks 07:43 AC: "I don't know" 07:46 SS: He shrugs, "I'm just gonna assume magic." 07:49 AC: "Yes please" 07:49 AC: "so uhh 07:49 AC: "Can you help please? Im the worst at cooking" 07:51 SS: "Yes and I am a total pro at it." Vyllen says sarcastically, if you can even tell. I mean... Robot. "But sure, we can make like... A whole montage out of it. It'll be great. we're gonna make a huge mess and stuff." 07:52 AC: "You got it" Rubi pulls out her ROYAL CELLPHONE and puts a track on 07:54 SS: And then they made a huge mess and the pudding turned out to be garbage? 07:55 AC: yes just like that 07:55 AC: "...Well that was a waste" 07:55 SS: "Well... That was productive." 07:55 AC: Rubi starts cleaning up with a sigh "oh well..." 07:56 SS: "We could... Yeah I don't know what to do with this literal bowl of garbage. Let's... Never cook again?" 07:58 AC: "By all means. never cook. I'll leave it to the cooks" 07:58 SS: "Pretty sure we only have like two of those now afaik? Wait, no Lily was one of those two. And... She's dead." 07:59 AC: "...whos left?" 08:00 SS: "Like, in general?" 08:00 SS: "Uhhh..." 08:01 SS: "Like a bunch of people I don't know. Me, you, a lot of the pre-scratchers that came here. Jack? Erisio, Fate... Uh... Holy fuck I don't think I talk to a lot of the people here." 08:02 AC: "I ment cook wise silly" 08:03 SS: "Oh! Yeah I still don't know. We all just kind of... Do our own thing?" 08:03 AC: "Wait can you still eat?" 08:04 SS: "I mean... I haven't tried to? I don't really feel the NEED to though." 08:04 SS: "I don't even know if I'm self aware." 08:04 SS: "what if I'm not the real vyllen?!" 08:06 AC: "mmm" 08:06 AC: Rubi glomps him "Doesn't matter my vyllen" 08:06 SS: "Yeah I'm not gonna get all existental. Right now anyways." He hugs her back. 08:07 SS: *Not right now 08:09 AC: "Thanks..." Rubi snuggles against him "if you do want to talk about it im here for you ok?" 08:09 SS: "Yeah I understand! And... I appreciate it!" 08:10 SS: "Is that not like... MIldly uncomfortable? Snuggling a robot?" 08:10 AC: "Shh. Don't ruin it. Rubi puts her face against him "Plus robots are just hard plushies anyway" 08:11 SS: "I guess you're not WRONG..." 08:15 SS: "So." 08:15 SS: "I'm not gonna lie" 08:16 AC: Rubi looks up 08:16 SS: "I've done basically nothing since you guys left." 08:21 AC: "aww not even surfing the sicknasty nets or anything?" 08:21 SS: "Well, yeah that's about it. But it's nothing productive!" 08:21 AC: "we should fix that!" 08:22 AC: "Wanna come on my team next?" 08:22 SS: "Yes. I mean, I'd take whatever I can get. BECAUSE BEING HERE IS SO FUCKING BORING JESUS." 08:30 AC: "Well why didn't you join up last time!" 08:30 SS: He shrugs. "Reasons?" 08:32 AC: "aww... you shouldve said something" 08:32 SS: "Yeah..." 08:34 AC: "Have you been talking to sami lately?" 08:34 SS: "Kind of?" 08:34 SS: "Why do you ask?" 08:35 SS: "ahahah. Did you see her and darmoks n00ds?" 08:36 AC: "yeah he had a great looking bu...ody. body. probably from exercise. right." 08:37 SS: "Yeah had to have been working out." 08:39 AC: "all the time hahaha! ha!... Umm... she isn't taking it well is she" 08:40 SS: He shrugs, "I haven't spoken to her RECENTLY. Bur I can check on her or something if you want. I also need to talk to Erisio." 08:41 AC: "okay... you should do that then..." 08:42 SS: "Maybe I will!" 08:42 AC: Rubi kisses his robot face "I'll see you around... maybe you should come see me tonight? ill keep the door unlocked~ 08:43 SS: "Ohohohoho" 08:43 SS: "Alright. L8r." 08:43 AC: Rubi walks out with a sway in her step 08:43 AC: Fin 08:44 -- spiritedScion SS gave up trolling automatedContraption AC at 20:44 --